Somebody Kiss Me!
by moraco
Summary: a little fic bout remie and siri back when they're at hogwarts and discover they have feelings for each other and thre's also a new years eve party involved. also features a few appearances by james and lily as well.
1. Body Heat

Post- a/n: Okay boys and girls I went back and fixed the story up a bit after it was up a few hours…nothing's different, just fixed a few spelling errors and especially the Lily's name thoughout the entire ordeal…I seriously didn't realize I was spelling it with two ls, I'm just so used to typing the name of the flower and it has two ls so my finger automatically hits l twice when typing the word whether it's Lily's name or not I guess….Oh and something I also forgot to mention is that thoughts are between **s….well they are now at least because I realized I kept going back and forth between * and ::, but I use both for motions and thoughts all the time.

A/N: Okay, now be nice children cause this is my first Remus and Sirius fic. 

It takes place when they're oh about 16 or 17.  See I never really decided quite what age they were and it's never really specified so oh well….have fun.

Randomness of the Moraco: I really like the title for the first chapter.  It makes me giggle, though that may be because I know what's gonna happen but who knows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

**_Somebody Kiss Me!_**

**__**

**_Somebody Kiss Me!_**

**Chapter One: Body Heat**

It was a cold night in early December.  Sirius Black woke up in the middle of the night freezing because he had unintentionally kicked his warm blankets off of him.  He quickly grabbed his blankets and pulled them tightly up under his chin.  Despite he warmth of the blankets he was still  shivering.

            "Cold isn't it?" a whisper asked.

            Sirius looked to the four poster bed on his right to see that, one of his best friends, Remus Lupin was awake as well.  He had his blankets held tightly around him as well and was looking out the window at the crescent moon through the window that cast a faint light throughout the room.  "Cold? It's bloody freezing, it is," Sirius replied.

            Remus chuckled softly, yet still audible to Sirius' ears.  He turned his head to look at Sirius, "You're right.  I'm so cold, I can't even sleep.  Kind of afraid I might die from frostbite."

            Sirius snickered. "Now that I'm awake I'm not sure if I can go back to sleep or not.  Mainly because of the cold.  Can't believe how I could ever kick my blankets away  when it's so cold."

            "I noticed that after I woke up.  I thought about going over there and throwing them back over you so you wouldn't catch a cold or something, but I'm too much of a wimp to step on that cold stone floor with my bare feet."  Remus smiled mentally laughing at himself.

            "Thanks, Remus.  I'm happy to have such a wonderful friend like you who would worry if I were to get sick or not." Sirius paused. "Even if you are too much of a wimp to do something to prevent it."

            "Well,  that's nice to know and I'm not that much of a wimp, I just don't like the cold." Remus turned over in his bed to face away from Sirius.

            Sirius got up from his bed, blankets and all,and quickly ran across the short space between his bed and Remus' and sat down on Remus' bed. "I'm sorry I said you were a wimp, but you said it first.

            "I know.  Although I think it would be smart to at least try to get some sleep even though I'm freezing my arse off."  Sirius threw his blankets on top of Remus and crawled under the double coverings with Remus.

  "What are you doing?"

            "I remember hearing something about body heat when I was younger and since alone each of us is too cold to fall asleep, I thought maybe together there might be a chance we'd be warm and fall asleep so at least tomorrow for exams we wouldn't be falling asleep during them."

            Remus simply smiled.  "I believe that body heat thing you heard had something to do with a muggle sleeping bag and no clothes involved, though I don't think either one of us would go through entirely with that unless one of us were in serious danger of dying of hypothermia or something."

            "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and snapped the elastic waistband on Remus' pajamas, and chuckled.

            "Sirius!" Remus shouted in a whisper, giggling knowing his friend was probably joking.  Though Remus wished he wasn't.

            Remus Lupin had developed strong feelings for Sirius over the past few years at Hogwarts, but he was afraid to tell him and didn't have any idea how to go about telling him either.  He decided to just enjoy this very warm position he was in with Sirius and fall asleep in his best friend's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Okay that was just the first chapter.  So whatcha think so far? R/R please


	2. Does He Love Me?

A/N: Okay now for the second round.  Hope you're liking it so far.  If you aren't that understandable knowing how crappy of an author I can be….if you want to read fan fiction from a truly wonderful author worthy of bowing down to for any reasons at all you must read the works of  Ballyharnon… it's just fabulous stuff

Randomness of the Moraco:  Still not sure what I was thinking when I gave any of the chapters titles but this one makes me wanna draw a pic of Remie picking petals off a rose….ooo another image popped into that pic too…Siri standing next to him catching the petals with a  very seductive look on his face…okay okay I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_Somebody Kiss Me!_**

**Chapter 2  
Does He Love Me?**

            The next morning when Sirius woke up he looked up to see James Potter standing over him and Remus with a raised, questioning eyebrows.  Sirius removed his arms from around Remus and managed to get out of the bed without waking him.  He went over to his own bed and began getting out his school uniform to wear for the day.  

            James walked over to his best friend.  "Sirius?"

            "What?" Sirius unbuttoned his pajama top as he began to dress for the day.

            "You know what," James insisted.

            "No, I really don't."  Sirius put on his white button-up collar shirt and then changed his pants.

            "Sirius, don't play stupid with me.  You know very well.  I just want to know when you told him and how he took it.  What am I talking about?  Obviously he took it well.  And I'd also like to dawn the question of if you're taking this too fast."

            Sirius buttoned up his shirt and tucked the tail in.  "Well, then you're in for a bit of bad news."  He grabbed his scarlet and gold  striped tie from the back of the chair beside his bed and put it around his neck and began tying it.  "I haven't told him."

            James' jaw dropped nearly to the floor.  "Then, what were you doing in his…"

            Sirius placed his hand over James' mouth.  A yawn came from Remus' bed.  "It's a bit of a semi-long, but not so long story and I'll tell you about it later.  I promise."  Sirius tightened and straightened his tie and threw on his sweater and robe.

            Remus sat up in his bed and stretched.  He looked over in the direction of Sirius' bed and saw Sirius and James were both awake.  He smiled.  "Good morning."

            They both smiled back and responded, "Good morning, Remus."

            "Sirius and I are going to go ahead and go down to the common room.  We'll wait for you and Peter before we head off to the Great Hall," James said.  Sirius and James exited the dormitory.  

            As the two were going down the stair James turned to look at Sirius.  "So what happened?"

            "Nothing really.  We both woke up in the middle of the night freezing and neither one of us could go back to sleep because it was so cold.  I still don't know how you or Peter could sleep with it being so cold.  Well, I remembered this old muggle thing I'd heard about body heat and before I thought or knew what I was doing I was crawling under the covers with him," Sirius explained.

            "And he didn't question it?"

            "Well, of course he did.  I used the excuse that if we didn't get sleep we'd both be conking out during the exams today."

            "When are you going to tell him?"

            "I don't think I'm ever going to tell him.  There's no way he feels the same and I can't stand rejection like that."

            "You don't know that.  Look just keep your promise that he'll know before we graduate.  You promised me that two years ago and you still haven't told him."

            The reached the common room and the next thing either of them knew, James was being glomped by none other than his girlfriend Lily Evans. "Morning, James she said cheerfully and then gave James a kiss.  She then turned her attention to Sirius and smiled.  "Morning to you too Sirius."  

            "Sorry, Siri ol' chap, that you had to witness that disgusting display of emotion, but you know how Lily gets."  James chuckled.

            "You didn't seem to think it was so disgusting when you kissed back, did you Jamie?"  Lily walked toward the portrait hold leading out of the common room.  Before going through she turned to look back at James and Sirius.  "James, I'm hungry, let's go."

            James smiled and then turned to Sirius.  "Not even married yet and I already have the urge to refer to her as 'the old battle axe'.  I'm going to go on ahead, Sirius.  We'll see you and the others when you get there."  James walked over to Lily and grabbed her hand in his and they walked out of the common room like the fools in love they were.

            About a minute passed and Remus came down the stairs into the common room.  He walked up to Sirius.  "Where's James?"

            "Oh, Lily was hungry and didn't want to wait so she dragged him off the Great Hall already," Sirius explained.

            "So Lily's gone too then?"

            "Yeah, why?"

            "Oh, nothing.  I just wanted to ask her about something," Remus said.

            "Where's Peter?"

            "I tried my hardest to wake him, but he wouldn't budge.  Shall we go to breakfast then?"

            "Yeah," Sirius replied.

            Remus and Sirius arrived in the Great Hall and sat down beside fellow classmates and friends, James Potter and Lily Evans. "Good morning to you Remus, since I haven't said it to you yet," Lily quirked.

            "Good morning Lily, though I don't really know what's so good about it.  I mean we do start exams today," Remus said.

            "Exams should be a breeze, Remus.  More so for you and me than for these two bums." She pointed at Sirius and James.

            "Bums?  Who are you calling bums?"  James questioned his girlfriend with raised eyebrows. 

            "I don't know how many times I tried to get at least one of the two of you to my study group.  Remus has managed to make it every time though, so it seems as though he's got a better chance at passing than the two of you," she explained.

            "We'll pass," Sirius said.  "We're just not as concerned with the exact score."

            "I care," James said.  "I'm just better with independent study."

            "Well, it is true that you have been making top marks the past years without going to a single group study session for any subject," Lily said realizing the reason why James didn't come to her study groups.  

            "James do you think I might steal Lily away from you for a few moments?" Remus asked.

            "Why are you asking me.  She's not under my command or anything," James replied.

            "Lily, might I have a moment of your time?"

            "Of course you may Remus," she replied.

            Remus motioned toward the door and Lily got out of her seat and they walked into the hallway.

            "What is it that you need?" she asked him.

            "Well, obviously I need to talk to you about something, but I can't do it here, it needs to be in private."

            Lily grabbed Remus' hand and led him off in the direction of an empty classroom which they entered.  "Private enough for you?"

            "Yes, I believe this will work," he replied.

            "What is it?"

            "Well, you know how I've been telling you about my feelings for Sirius?  Well, I think he might have the same feelings too but I don't really know."

            "What makes you think that?"

            "He- well, he crawled into my bed with me last night…claiming something about body heat because it was so cold, but it felt a lot like an excuse to hold me in his arms," he explained.

            Lily gasped.  "There you have it.  It's obvious.  Now you should have no fear about telling him."

            "But what if he was just telling the truth and being a true friend who doesn't care about looking like we're gay?"

            "You know what? I think I'm going to talk to James," she said.

            "Why?"

            "He and Sirius are like brothers," she explained.  "If Sirius has any feelings for you at all, trust me, James will know."

            "I never thought about that," Remus admitted.

            "Okay then, let's go back to breakfast.  I'll talk to James later tonight about Sirius and I promise you'll be resting at ease before you go to bed."

A/N: Well that wraps up part number 2…For some reason I like the thought of Remus being friends with Lily…don't ask me why I just like the idea though.


	3. Lily's Accident

A/N: Not even I know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but it's really not all bad so please go on and read

Randomness of the Moraco: *giggles* okay I just realized that the title for this chapter can be interpreted in so many ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_Somebody Kiss Me!_**

Chapter 3  
Lily's Accident 

Many young Gryffindors came pouring into their common room after their first day of exams, including both Sirius and Remus.  

            "Finally free," Sirius said.

            "Not quite, my good friend," Remus quirked, "we've still got another day of exams.

            "I was talking about being free for the day."

            "I know, but really you should at least study for tomorrow's exams, so that wouldn't quite make you free," Remus said.

            "Studying is boring."  Sirius started walking up the staircase to their dormitory.

            Remus followed.  "I know, but you should do it anyway just as an assurance that you won't miserably fail."

            Sirius opened the door for their dormitory and both walked inside.  "Since you're not going to let it fly, I suppose I'm not free and I'll study for tomorrow's exams.  On one condition though."

            "What's that?"

            "We study together."

            Remus smiled.  "That's perfectly fine with me."

Sirius and Remus sat on Remus' bed and studied for a little while and then went to dinner.  They ate and conversed with their friends and since Lilly did not ask to talk to Remus alone during the extent of their meal, he assumed that she had not yet talked to James.  After dinner Sirius and Remus went back to their dormitory while James decided to take Lilly out for a walk by the lake.  Remus talked Sirius into a little more studying and the studied for a few more hours, occasionally taking breaks to just talk and make jokes, until later on in the night James entered the dormitory with a very angry determined look on his face.      

Sirius looked up when he head James shut the door.  "James, what happened?"  He got up from the bed and walked over toward his friend.  

Remus got up and walked over to James as well.           

James, with both hands, grabbed onto one of Sirius' and Remus' arms.  By the looks on both the other boys faces it hurt.

"What's got you so ticked James?  Your nearly cutting off my circulation," Sirius said.

"Malfoy," James whispered.

"What did he do to you this time?"

"It's not what he did to me," he told Sirius, "it's what he did to Lily."

"Lily?"  

Remus' eyes widened.  "Where is she?  Is she okay?"

"The infirmary and no."

"No?"  Sirius finally removed James' hand from his arm.  "What's wrong with her?"       

James let go of Remus' arm and turn to Sirius and began to cry.  Sirius pulled his friend into a hug as he cried on his shoulder.  "He jinxed one of the stairs near the top of the stair case and she tripped and fell all the way down.  She twisted her ankle, broke her arm and now she's unconscious in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey says she doesn't know when she'll wake up," James explained and then cried some more.

*Dammit, Lily, you told me I'd rest at ease tonight.  No, I shouldn't be angry at you, you couldn't prevent what happened.  I should be concerned with your well-being, which I am.  But why tonight?   Of all nights the night I was going to find out if Sirius felt the same…* Remus walked over to his bed and sat down and stared at the floor.

Peter came in a bit later and found out what had gone on and such and sympathized for James and then headed off to bed.

James cried himself to sleep with Sirius sitting beside his bed until James dozed off.

Sirius got up and began to head for his bed when he decided that a glance of Remus sleeping would help him sleep a little easier.  *He's so cute when he's sleeping* Sirius thought.  Sirius walked over to Remus' bed and pushed aside a curtain to reveal Remus wide awake sitting up in bed.

"Do you need something?" Remus whispered.

"No, just checking on you," Sirius replied.  "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You could, but you know the reply would be that I want to make sure everyone else is set and good before I even think of sleep."

"You're just caring like that," Remus remarked sarcastically.

"What's got into you?  You're never snappy like this."

Remus sighed.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that Lily-"

"She's like a sister to you?"

"Well that and-"

"It's understandable," Sirius cut him off again.

"Why am I even talking to you?  You won't even let me finish a sentence."

Sirius sat down on Remus' bed and wrapped his arms around Remus' pulling him to his chest.  "You're talking to me because I'm your friend and I care enough about you to try to make you feel better."

"Maybe," he whispered.

Sirius pulled Remus away from him and looked him in the eyes.  "Go to sleep now, all right?"  Sirius stood up from the bed and was about to walk to his own until he felt something grasping his sleeve.

"I…Sirius I."

"What?" Sirius sat back down.

"I don't want to bother you Sirius, but I'm scared  and I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Sirius sighed.  *Why do you have to do this to me mate?  Do you know how much it hurts to be so close to you and not be able to have you?  If only you felt the same way, but I know you don't.  That's impossible.  Why do I keep putting myself in these situations?*  Sirius stood up again.  "Remus, you're 16, you're a big boy now.  You're too old to be coming to people asking them to be your bedfellow when you're scared."

Remus' breathing became rather rigid and his eyes were becoming watery.  "I… I s-supose you're r-r-right." Remus sniffed.  "Go away." He pulled the curtain on his four-poster bed shut once again.

"I'm sorry Remus," Sirius whispered and went to his bed for a night's sleep.

A/N: *gasp* poor poor Lilly.  This was actually the point of the story I wasn't sure what to do with so I decided  something all tragic like but not so tragic like should happen.

Please excuse the somewhat half thought out agnsty crap that in there because I know that it's very half thought out but I'm still content with not re-writing it. 


	4. The New Years Party

A/N: Thought it was time to mix a little muggle with wizard and have a new years eve party, just no alcohol because I don't know why just because at the time I was writing the story I forgot to add any…stupid stupid me.

Randomness of the Moraco:  I really just like this chapter cause if you could see what the Gryffindor common room looks like in my imagination for this it's just unexplainable wicked cool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_Somebody Kiss Me!_**

**Chapter 4**

**The New Years Party**

About a week had passed and Lily had fully recovered for her accident in time for Christmas and something that all the Gryffindors had gotten together and planned; a New Years party.

All the Gryffindors who had stayed for the holidays were coming which was really only 8 of them.  They had decided to wear their best robes and have lots of butter beer (which was straight from Hogsmeade from a few of  James and Sirius' invisibility cloak infiltrations) and to go through with the muggle tradition of kissing at midnight, which Lilly had told them all about. 

The morning before the party James and Sirius were in their dormitory going over party plans.

"I think I'm going to wear this one," James said, holding up a set of navy blue robes.

"Very dashing, Lily's going to love it," Sirius replied.

"Well, let's see what you're wearing."

Sirius presented a forest green set of robes.

"Stunning."

"Do you think he'll even notice?"

"I'm sure everyone will notice and have something good to say about them," James said.

"I think he might still be mad at me, but that just wasn't the right time to tell him and I-"

"I know Sirius," James said.  "I've lost count of how many times you've told me.  Just promise me you'll tell him soon."

" I will."

"You keep telling me that, but so far nothing has transpired.  Why not tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"It would be perfect.  There's only three girls even attending the party.  If two boys don't kiss at midnight, the two unlucky fellows will be missing a kiss entirely," James suggested.

"I don't know James.  I'll think about it though, but-"

"But what, Sirius?"

"I've never kissed another boy before."

"I'm sure it's just like kissing a girl,"  James suggested.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you? It's got to be different because it's not a girl."

"So what's the big problem?  You just learn as you go, like you do with a girl," James said.

Sirius grabbed James by the shoulders.  "James, I'll understand if you don't want to, but please help me!?"

"How did you have in mind?"

"Kiss me! Or let me kiss you! Either way it'd be helping.  Please James!?" Sirius pleaded.

"Why can I never say no to you?"

Sirius eyes brightened.  "So you'll help me then?"

James sighed and nodded

Sirius pressed his lips to James'.  * There I've done it! I've kissed a boy!  This is actually kind of nice* Sirius deepened the kiss, putting his arms around James' waist pulling him close to him.  He pulled himself and James down onto his bed and rolled over on top of James.  He taunted James' lower lip with his tongue asking for permission to be let inside the depths of his mouth.  James complied and Sirius slipped his tongue into James' mouth on an exploration.  The next thing both of them knew Sirius was fumbling with the buttons on James' shirt and James Sirius off of him leaving Sirius falling to the ground.

"Sirius I said I'd help you with the whole kissing ordeal.  I have no desire to go any further than that, nor did I really have any desire to kiss you in the first place but-"

"You're a good friend James.  I'm sorry about that.  I just got a little carried away is all.  I wasn't thinking of you.  Why did you even let me go so far?"

"Because I agreed to help you."

Sirius smiled and got up from the ground and hugged the other boy.  "Thanks James.  You're the best mate a guy could have."  Sirius then teasingly gave James a peck on the lips and then retreated from the dormitory with James chasing after.

"I'll get you for that Sirius Black!"

The night had come and all the Gryffindors were gathered in the common room.

"This is so exciting," said Lily.  "We've never done anything like this before.  Oh I remember celebrating New Years when I was a little girl..  Mum and Dad would always have a big party and there would be lots of champagne, though I wasn't aloud to have any, and everyone had someone to kiss at midnight."

"You had someone to kiss at midnight when you were a little girl?" Sirius asked.

"Of course.  My parents friends would always bring over their children as well and my sister and I would always find some boy to kiss, even if it was against their own will."

"That's cruel," James said. "Kissing a boy against their own will.  Lily I had no idea you were such a vicious creature."

"You never seemed to mind."  Lily smiled.

"Of course not."  James grinned very widely.  "Come Lily."  James took Lily by the arm and they both went to sit down at the table that was usually used for studying.

"I'm so excited," Peter quirked from behind Sirius.

"What about?"  Sirius asked.

"I'm getting kissed at midnight.  I'm so happy,"  

"You've already found someone to kiss?"

"Of course, everyone has.  Don't tell me you haven't," Peter said.

"Who agreed to kiss you?"

"One of those second year twins who stayed," Peter said.  "I know she's a bit young for me, but it's just a kiss and she was afraid she wouldn't find anyone."

"I see," Sirius said.

Peter ran off to where the second year twin girls and the fourth year boy, the only other three to stay besides Lily and the marauders, and Sirius made his way to go sit on the couch in front of the fire place where he found Remus already sitting, though he had been slumped down enough so he was unable to be seen from behind the couch.

Sirius sat down beside him.  "Hi Remus."

Remus looked at him and quietly said, "Hullo."

"So found anyone to kiss at midnight?"

"No.  Of course I'm sure no one would want to kiss me anyway."  

"Don't say that.  You don't know, there just might be someone," Sirius told him.

"Like who?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."  Remus began looking at the robes that Sirius was wearing.  "You look rather smashing in those robes, I'm sure you've had requests from every girl in the room to be kissed by you."

"Actually I haven't"

"You? Sirius Black?  No girl to kiss at midnight?"

"I'm looking."

"Well if you're sitting here on the couch with me you're obviously not looking hard enough.  If you haven't notice I'm not exactly a very good catch, not to mention I'm not a girl."

*Oh, Remus, you're the best kind of catch I could hope for.  If only you felt the same.*  "You're right," Siris stood.  "Back I go in search of someone to kiss."  Sirius walked over to the table where James and Lily were sitting and pulled up a chair sitting beside them both.

"What's wrong Sirius?"  James asked.

"I've got no one to kiss at midnight and it seems as though everyone's taken, except for Remus of course, but-"

"But what?" Lily asked.

James and Sirius both gave her a quizzical look.

"If you're so desperate for someone to kiss, why don't you and Remus just kiss?"

"Lily, when's the last time you had your brain checked?"

"I'm serious.  Why not?  Just because you're both boys it doesn't matter.  Most New Years kisses mean nothing.  You're great friends so why not?  It's just a simple kiss."

"Lily," James said.  "Don't try to force Sirius into doing something he doesn't want to do."  James gave Sirius a solemn look seeing the pain at even the thought of kissing Remus and being rejected.

"Oh alright," she sighed.

Sirius mingled for the next few hours until midnight was dwindling down. Everyone had their kissing partner, except Sirius and Remus of course, and were beginning to gather round the clock that hung above the fire place awaiting midnight.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all sat on the couch while others took a few chairs and stood.  The 10 second countdown had begun.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…."

"James could I at least get a kiss from Lily after she's done kissing you?" Sirius asked.

"5…"

"You're asking him as though I'm not even here?!" Lilly proclaimed.

"4…"

"I think that's a no Sirius," James replied. "Sorry mate."

"3…"

"I've got no one to kiss me!"  Sirius yelled.

Remus sat in deep thought. *Maybe I should kiss him.  He's wanting someone to kiss him and he's not saying a girl specifically.  We're good enough friends I should be able to get by with it without him thinking anything about me possibly thinking any more of him*

"2…"

Sirius looked around frantically. "Somebody anybody!"

*I'll do it* Remus thought.

"1…"

"PLEASE?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lily and James kissed, the third year boy and one of the second year girls who had stayed the holiday kissed, Peter kissed the other second year girl, and Remus grabbed the sides of Sirus' face and planted one on him.

Sirius eyes widened… *He's…he's kissing me*  Sirius thought

*I can't believe I'm doing this, but I should pull away soon or he'll think something's up for sure*  Remus thought and began to pull away when to his surprise Sirius' strong hands would not allow it as they wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

Sirius deepened the kiss and pulled Remus to him.  *I can't believe it!  Maybe I was wrong about how he would feel*.

James and Lily rose from the couch as they watched their friends snogging.  "Ahem!" 

Sirius and Remus broke the kiss at the same time to look up at their friends and both gave a shy smile.

"Finally!" Lily and James both yelled at the same time.

"What are you talking about dear?" James asked.

"Remus finally getting together with Sirius," she said. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius finally admitting the way he felt about Remus of course."

"I knew Sirius had feelings for him!  I just knew it!  Didn't I tell you Remus?  You're such a cad Sirius, body heat, yeah right," she said.

"You told her about that?" Sirius asked

"I tell Lily about most things,"  Remus explained.

"It is a bit cold and I'm a bit tired," Sirius began to say.

"I suppose a little body heat and someone to kiss you would cure that."  Remus smiled and took Sirius hand and led him to their dormitory where they climbed into Sirius' bed and held each other kissing until they both fell asleep.

THE END

A/N: fun now wasn't it. Just kidding, I know you all thought it was a load of crap right? Well thanks for reading…I do have to say that it was something I was proud of after writing it so that makes me happy.  Please R&R .


End file.
